Hidden Secret
by kitty4me
Summary: Bella heads to Las Vegas for work but a turn of events caused her to stay an extra week. She decides to use it up on ending her celibacy with a green eyed god. Submission for Tattward & Inkella one-shot contest. Mature content.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Hidden Secrets**

**Your pen name: kitty4me**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters nor the story, but damn I wish I did.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

I slammed my door shut not giving a shit of care if I disturbed my neighbors. They can just go to hell and complain at the main desk of the hotel about it. Because as of right now Isabella Swan couldn't give a rat asses care if she's being a bitch. I was sent up here to Las Vegas by my corporation for a business meeting. Who in their fucking right mind will arrange a business meeting in Las Vegas? Only a dumbass who drowns himself in alcohol then later on marries a stripper that's who! Yes, the business meeting was in full chaos when the representative's so called newly wife barged in during the meeting wearing red high stilettos and a short tank top dress that can barely conceal her assets. I couldn't complain though I'd bang that bitch up if I had a dick. Don't get me wrong. I'm full on straight, but hey I can't help it if I consider a babe fucking hot.

However, that's not the reason why I'm in such a foul mood. Since the whole business shit got out of control the dude, who married the stripper, was fired and I was given the job to reschedule another meeting for next week. We had to wait for another week since the corporation was sending a replacement for drunken ass. Well I guess I could make the best of it by hitting up some clubs.

I stripped off my business attire tossing them on the bed and walked straight into my large bathroom suite. Underneath that hideous clothing was a secret I kept hidden from the world. Glancing up at the full length mirror in the bathroom, I run my right index finger against the tattoo of a phoenix on my lower hip. It was my second tattoo to commemorate my newborn status in life. My first tat was an outline of a fairy on my left inside wrist. It was a way to celebrate the fact that I didn't commit suicide during my teenage depression years. I shiver at remembering those days when all I wanted was to slash my wrists to cover up the pain that was eating up inside of me. After those two tattoos I started to add a couple more to my inner thighs (which were fucking painful), on my lower back, on my stomach, and I even got my belly button pierced. Yup, I became a rebel when I hit the age mark of 21. Never late then ever I always thought to myself.

These were my hidden secrets that I kept from my parents and even my friends. They knew I had a tat on my wrist, but they never thought I'd be willing to get more on my body. Hell I kept this secret so well that I haven't gotten laid since I was 20 years old and now I was 25. Damn that has got to change. I twisted the shower on and jumped into the hot steaming water.

"Shit!" Bad idea, letting my body slowly adjust to heat I began to scrub away the filth of the day. "Bella you have to get laid girl." I mumble to myself. I really need the release; hours of masturbation for the past years have become a real drag. The orgasms I achieved were weak and unsatisfying. I need a man and real fast, maybe Vegas is the perfect place for a one night stand. And maybe I can persuade the guy to have sex with me in the dark in order for me to keep my secret. I can just say it'll enhance our senses. I laughed, I'm sure the guy will fucking believe that shit. It was perfect and it was a plan.

_Two hours later…_

After contemplating the pros and the cons I've decided to get in with the plan. Like people say what happens in Vega stays in Vegas. I hope that fucking applies to me, since I am no A-lister I can easily blend into the normal people category. Besides with my dull brown hair and matching eyes there is no way I'd be remembered in this damn city.

"Thank you Alice." I said while slipping on the tight blue dress that she made me pack. Alice is one of my best friends, she always has a knack on thinking ahead about these situations after hearing I was heading off to Vegas she insisted that I pack the dress and the matching heels in case of emergencies. Bless her. After applying my makeup I walked out of my suite and straight into the elevator.

"Remember Bella this is Las Vegas, it's time to shake that shyness away for now and let the independent Bella out." I tried to boost my self esteem up. However, it wasn't working. With a sigh I pressed the button for the lobby of the hotel; the door was sliding close when I heard a sudden shout.

"Hold the door open please!" The voice belonged to male and even though he was breathless I can still hear the soft velvetiness in it. In pure instinct I place my hands on the remaining opening on the elevator to keep it from closing. A man squeezed himself in the opening, panting out a thank you.

I felt my mouth dropped open, this man was exquisite. He had a unique disheveled copper hair with a slight tint of gold in it. And his body was amazing. I can tell he was well toned beneath his black button down shirt. However, what caught my attention the most were the tattoos that covered both his arms. They were intricate designs that ran down beneath the sleeves of his shirt. He looked up at me and I was mesmerized in his emerald eyes. _Oh fuck me hard! _I had the sudden urge to pounce on this stranger and ravish his whole body. I wanted to lick every part of his tattoos. _I bet it'll be salty and sweet just like his cum. _

I open my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a sudden screeching sound that can only belong to a woman. "Eddie!"

"Shit! Excuse me." He took three long strides towards the console and pressed the button to close the door of the elevator repeatedly. The door slid into a close before the woman made it.

The man named "Eddie" released a breath of relief. I laughed softly and he eyed me. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to think of something witty to tell him. "Nice way to treat your girlfriend."

His eyes narrow for a brief second. "She's not my girlfriend. She's more of a fucking stalker." He says while running his hands through his hair making it even more messy and sexy than before. His eyes slowly roam their way down my body, stopping on my legs then rising to halt for a moment at my breasts before making their final destination, my face. His eyes left a warm feeling on my skin, something that can only be caused by flesh to flesh contact. I felt wetness form between my legs. I silently cursed myself for going commando for the night. Alice was surely going to kill me for ruining this dress.

Tilting my head to the side I give him what was supposed to be a seducing smile. "Like what you see?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Brave Bella was out in public tonight. He gave me a half grin that made my heart stutters. _Shit. What does this guy have? Damnit I have to fucking have him_.

"I do indeed. So…you work here?" _Why was he asking me if I worked here?_ Suddenly, it dawn on me. He thought I was either a stripper or hooker. I knew I should have been insulted but the truth was I felt complemented. Hell, have you seen the strippers in Las Vegas? They are fucking hot; they are sex on legs. My lips quivered to form a small smile.

"Sadly…no." I leaned my back against the wall of elevator room. "I'm here for a business meeting."

"Oh…shit..sorry." He really did look sincere that I just laughed. He looked at me with a perplex look upon his face. _Great he thinks I'm cuckoo. Way to go Bella._

"No need to apologize. Actually, I'm okay with the fact that I'm mistaken for a stripper." I giggle on the look on his face. I couldn't tell whether he was surprised, confused, or just plain old intrigued.

It was the latter. "Your one strange woman..uhm.."

"Bella," I smiled while winking at him. "Yup I am strange and I fucking love it."

He chuckled, "Well Bella I like you." _He likes me? What the fucking hell!_ "I have never met a woman before who is actually okay with being mistaken as a stripper." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pssh! Strippers are fucking sexy women who have the courage to strut down walkways showing what their momma gave them. I find that hot, sexy, and powerful." I spoke truthfully, before he can muster up a response I spoke up again. "Also I'm straight okay? Just wanted to say that straight out. I prefer dicks than pussies." _Shit. Did I just say dicks and pussies in front of this handsome stranger? Yes I did. _He stares at me with wide eyes before a smirk formed on his lips slowly. It was a smirk that belonged to a cat that caught the mouse in the corner, it was evil and mysterious.

"Bella.." He chuckles, "You are one of a kind."

"Why thank you…" I frown. _What is this guy's name?_ Like he can read my mind he answers me.

"Edward. My name is Edward."

"Oh? I thought it was 'Eddie'?" I tried to copy the screeching voice of the woman that shouted his name earlier. I snort in laughter and brush my hair away from my shoulders.

"Please, no need to torture me sweetie." He winces and I apologized briefly with laughter. "Besides do I look like an 'Eddie' to you?" He waves his hand in front of his body. I smirked; he didn't look like an Eddie. But the little one, well maybe not little, hiding in his jeans might be called Eddie.

"No, you look like a Danny to me." I giggle while pursing my lips together.

Just then the elevator stopped and the door slides open to reveal the lobby. I was a bit sad that the trip was over but I was filled in excitement and energy, I needed to get to a club now before this brave Bella phase wears off.

However, before I left I walked over to Edward and rubbed my palms down his chest letting my nails rake down. _Damn his chest felt toned alright. Fuck!_ With a wink and sauntered my way out, glancing over my shoulder I could see the cocky smile on his lips and his eyes smoldering black with desire.

"I'll see you later…maybe.." I giggle, "Bye _Edward_." I purred out, my eyes shifted downwards to see the happy bulge in his pants. _Mmmm that would have been tasty._

_Forty-five minutes later…_

I was in club Mystique where the air was filled with cheap perfume and expensive boos. I managed to make my way through the door by exposing some cleavage to the bouncer at the front door. The sudden bulge in his pants was my ticket inside. _Ha! Man did I love these babies of mine._ I pushed my way through sweaty bodies to get to the bar.

Suddenly, I felt someone pinch my ass I reeled around to see a guy wiggle his eyebrows at me. Smirking up at him, I lifted my foot up and smashed the heel into his shoe. He yelped in pain jumping up and down holding his foot in his hands.

"You damn slut!" He shouted at me. Anger boiled up in me, I give him a menacing smile while I shoved him hard. Since he was balancing on one foot he fell backwards causing a domino effect. I quickly got out of there and made it to the bar before I hear the punching and screaming. _Ah sweet Las Vegas._ _Filled with cussing, fights, drunken bastards, and drinks. _

"Hey there beautiful what can I get you?" The bartender asks me while checking my whole body out. _Okay is Las Vegas filled with horny perverts? Cause this is fucking getting annoying._

"Eh..I'll get three shots of tequila." The bartender nodded his head and a few minutes later returned with my shots. "Cheers!" I took all three of them down continuously. The taste was horrid but the aftereffects are what I was trying to achieve. The burning sensation was still present in my throat with a groan I ordered bottled water. I chugged it down, it eased the burn by a little. Satisfied with that I made my way to the dance floor. Randomly choosing a group of people are the same age as me, I started to dance to the music.

I swing my hips side to side then lifted my hands up in the air before I dipped my body down to the ground. I was so caught up into the music that I jumped in shock when I felt rough hands grasp my hips. A familiar velvety voice whispered into my ear.

"Hello beautiful." He purred while his tongue swirled in my ear causing goosebumps to form across my body. He pushed his body closer to my back until I could feel every muscle and curve of his body. I moan out when my ass felt the hard bulge in his pants.

"Hello Edward," I twisted my head a fraction to see his brilliant green eyes; he had that knowing smirk on his face. I lifted my hand up to brush my fingers against his lower lip. His lips felt smooth, soft, and yet firm. He parted his lips allowing one of my fingers to slide in. As he stared deeply into my eyes, he suckled on the tip of my finger. Easing my finger out from his mouth I lifted it into mine licking it with the tip of my tongue taking in his taste. His eyes clouded with longing and a groan surpassed through his lips. With a devilish smirk, I lean my head against his shoulder and began to slowly grind my ass hard against his crotch. His grip on my hips increased, those hands of his slowly traveled upwards gliding over my waist to stop beneath my breasts.

My breathing increased and I felt one of his hands drift downwards towards the hem of my dress. Before I knew it he was caressing my thigh and was traveling upwards towards my dripping core. I gasp out when his mouth suckled on my earlobe.

"Shit Bella." He muttered when his fingers found my wet pussy. He stroked my folds and circled his thumb over my clit. My legs felt like jello luckily Edward had a good hold on to me or I would have collapsed on the dance floor.

"Edward…gah.." He increased the pressure making me squirm in his grasps. "W-where in p-public." I gasp.

"No one is paying attention baby." He continued his assault on my eager core.

Just when I was about to cum Edward pulled his hand away, I growled at the loss. I was so close and yet he had to stop. I look up from over my shoulder to glare at him but what I saw caught me off guard. He took the fingers he used to pleasure me still dripping with my juices and brought it up to his lips. Slowly and deliberately he let me watch him suck my liquid off from each finger, his tongue licking his fingers like some kind of lollipop.

"Mmm..you taste good." The corner of his lips tilted upwards to form a crooked grin. _Damn, this guys a fucking teaser!_ I nip my lower lip gazing into his eyes, letting them into my soul. Edward's eyes lingered down to my mouth. Still being the brave Bella that I am, I turn around so that my breasts are pushed up against his chest. _I'll show him a true teaser. _

Edward raises an eyebrow while I shift my body to the flow of the music. Paradiso Girls 'Patron Tequila' began playing through the whole club. My lips curve to form a sweet smile. This was my kind of song. Placing my hands on his chest I began to ground my pelvis against his while letting my hands travel upwards to his shoulders then around his neck. I threw my head back and fluttered my lashes at him. Before he could reach for me, I circled my hips as I crouched down to the ground, my nails raking down his shirt front until they were resting against his hard muscular hips. My face was inches away from his hard bulge. I peeked at him from below my eyelashes. He was clenching his jaw tight, a pain expression forming through his face. He was holding himself back. _Well now there's a gentleman in him. How sweet but I don't need that respectful man right now. _I rubbed my hands back and forth across his thighs creating some heat. I heard a growl come from him; I circled my hips to bring myself up. However, I leaned my head over to place a kiss on his covered cock. I felt it twitch beneath my lips before I stood up continuing my dirty dancing with a playful smirk on my face.

He narrowed his eyes and grabs me, pulling me hard against his chest. He then quickly leans in to kiss me hard. His lips fit perfectly against mine. He sucked on my lower lip while I was left to suck on his top one. I parted my lips to let my tongue glide on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to let my tongue enter his, our tongues battled in frenzy. His of course won over mine and I let him take control. _For now. _My hands dive straight into his silky bronze hair pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss even more.

A few minutes later we broke apart panting and gasping for air. His eyes were glimmering with lust and mischief.

"Let's get out of here." He whispers leaning his head down to leave open mouth kisses on my neck and shoulder. All I could do was moan and nod; he literally took my voice away. Grinning wide at me, he took my hand and tugged me out of the bar. My heart was stammering in a quick steady speed. I was nervous and yet excited for this. I couldn't even understand what I was feeling at the moment. But I honestly felt safe in his presence even if he seemed dangerous on the outside. Hell he has a damn stalker for fucking sakes! I bet that crazy bitch is more of a threat than Edward could be. I snickered at the thought of a girl bullying this handsome man. _I'd kick anybody's slutty ass for him any day._

He hailed for a taxi once we got out of the club.

_An hour later…_

We stumble out of the cab with my hair in disarray as Edward wouldn't stop groping me in the backseat. He was an eager lion.

Once in the elevator Edward pushes me against the wall. Kissing my neck and sucking hard on the skin right above my right breast.

"Edward!" I squealed, he chuckled against my flush skin.

"What?" He lifted his eyes towards mine acting all innocent but his devilish smirk betrayed him.

"Stop marking me up!" I growled. He laughed nuzzled my neck with his nose, inhaling my scent.

"I can't help it Bella." He stares at me with his piercing green eyes. "My room or yours?"

"Whichever is closer.." I mumbled, still a bit breathless. "My room is 64."

"Yours is closer. Mine is room 69." He grins wickedly at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Now aren't you a lucky bastard to have the number 69 on your door." I snickered. "Did you pay extra to get that room?" I laughed but I stopped after I saw the look he gave me. _Shit he did pay extra. Mmmm…naughty Edward._

The elevator stopped on our floor. I was walking out when Edward threw me over his shoulder, cave man style. "Shit Edward! I'm showing!" My dress reached mid-thigh so when Edward surprisingly threw me over his shoulder my dress road up showing my ass and a bit of my pussy.

Edward being the jerk he was slapped my ass, letting his finger run down my center folds. "No worries baby. No one's here to see." He was taking long strides towards my room when he halted in the middle of the hallway.

"Edward!" I whined. "Move your damn ass I have no desire to be seen by leering old fools!" He told me to hush and his finger ran down my inner thigh. _Shit! He saw my tats!_

"Bella…that is fucking hot." I felt his finger trace the tattoo of a daisy on my left inner thigh. Heat rose up to my cheeks; no one has ever seen that tattoo of mine except the tattoo artist that did it for me. "I wonder what else you're hiding beneath that dress of yours." He says in a husky voice. In response I smacked his back, indicating to him to move it. He followed and took the last couple steps to my room. "Key card?" I tossed my bag to him. I heard him rummage through my purse. "Damn it all to fucking hell Bella! Your bag is full of shitty crap!" He grumbled but soon silence followed. "Damn.." He whispered after a few seconds of quiet.

"What?" I should have done the looking but I was hanging upside down for fucking sakes!_ Fuck I wonder what he found in that crummy purse of mine._

"Is…is this a vibrator?" _MOTHAFUCKING SHIT! CRAP! DUMBASS! I must have dropped it in there by accident. _He laughs and I hear the door click open, he walks in and drops me on my feet. He turns to put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door and locked the top bolt. He walks over to me from where I was standing. "So…Bella care to explain this?" He waved my pink vibrator in front of my face with a smirk.

I couldn't speak, I was extremely embarrassed. My face was burning by now; I swear I must have looked like a damn red hot chili pepper by now. _Stupid Edward. Stupid pink vibrator. _I tried to snatch the tool from him but Edward pulled his hand away from my reach.

"You won't need this little playtoy tonight." He grins and puts it back in my purse. I furrow my eyebrows at him; I decided to tease that cocky attitude of his.

"Are you sure about that Edward? I still think that vibrator would be more satisfying actually..maybe I should use it while you.." He tackled me and we fell together on my queen size bed. His lips silencing the sounds I was making.

"I'll show you true pleasure Bella. Tomorrow you'll be so sore you won't be able to walk for days." He kisses me roughly, his fingers toying with my harden nibbles. He pulls back, "You're all mine to fuck with tonight Bella. You're fucking mine. Do you understand?" Dominating Edward was turning me on badly, I nodded in understanding.

With a deep growl rumbling in chest he eyed the clothing covering me up. "This.." He grabs the neck lining of my dress. "…needs to go away." Grinning down at me he ripped my dress apart. I gasp in sheer shock.

"Edward! That dress is fucking expensive!" He laughs deeply and rubs his face between my exposed breasts.

"Shut up Bella. I'll buy you a new one." He braces himself up with two hands planted on the bed on both sides of my head. He eyes me carefully, stopping at the tattoo of a blue rose on my stomach then to avert his eyes on my phoenix tat. "Bella..you've been one bad girl." He fingered my bellybutton ring. I sigh in content.

I then felt his warm breath on my breast; he flicked the hardened tip with his tongue. I squirmed and wiggled beneath him. "Edward….E-edward!" I half moaned out.

"Yes?" He suckled my breasts biting down gently on my nipple while tugging it.

"Mmmm…."

"What did you say Bella?" He raised his head up to look at me. My lids were half closed in pleasure. It's been so long since I've been with a guy that I felt like I was a virgin again. I glance at him from my half open eyes. He was still fully covered while I was buck-naked below him. That was so unfair of him but just the sight of him dressed and me not made me even wetter than before.

"Edward fuck me." I whispered softly.

"What Bella? I didn't hear you." Fucking asshole was playing with me.

"I said FUCK ME HARD WITH YOUR COCK EDWARD!" I screamed.

"I do to pleasure." He stands up to remove his clothes. My mouth watered at the sight of Edward shirtless. His tattoos were amazing; they were a work of art. He himself was a work of art, a living art with two legs. My eyes gaze down to his V line that disappeared beneath his blue jeans. He stood up to remove his pants and I gasp in surprise. _Well hello Eddie! _I wasn't the only one to go commando for tonight. I licked my lips at the sight of Edward's erection. He was fucking huge! _Shit. Can he possibly fit in me? Shit. Shit._

He took out a condom from his discarded jeans. I watched in awe as he rolled it onto his length. _Well like they said the bigger the better. Right?_ He returned on top of me kissing me while thrusting his tongue through my parted lips. The tip of his length slid back and forth on my wet pussy folds.

I break the kiss, "Damn it Edward stop teasing!" He chuckles and bites down on my lower lip at the same time he thrusts hard and quick into my eager pussy. I moaned loud and long from the sharp pain and pleasure that I felt. The pain dissipated but the pleasure was still there. Edward didn't move allowing me adjust to his length. I wiggled my hips to tell him to continue on. He started to move slowly, letting the pleasure build on. "Faster.." I panted.

Edward complied by thrusting in faster and deeper. My moaning and whimpering increased with each added thrust. My juices made it possible for Edward to slide in and out swiftly.

"Shit…Bella..you're so fucking tight." He says through clenched teeth.

"Oh..ooooh..E-e-edward..I-I..n-need to.."

"You need to what baby? Say it! Shout it!"

"Fuck Edward I need to come!" I screamed not giving a fucking care if anyone heard.

Edward shifted lifting my left leg over his shoulder. This caused him to go in much deeper and hit areas that he couldn't reach before.

"F-fuck!!!" Edward's hard cock hit my G-spot causing shivers to cross my body.

"Do you like it when my big cock fucks your wet pussy?" He says while slamming into me hard.

"Oh god yes!" I can feel the pleasure mounting, I needed to come now. The sweet torture was too much and I needed the release.

Sensing this Edward's hand drifted down my chest to rub my mound. With his thumb he pressed hard on my sensitive clit. That did it.

"Edward!" Large waves of pleasure cascaded through my whole body. My walls clench tight around Edward's dick causing a wonderful friction in me.

"That's it baby milk my cock with your hot cunt." He thrusts one more time before his orgasm hits him hard. "Bella!" Another wave hit me when I felt him convulsed. His body collapses on top of me; the weight of him was soothing and comfortable. I whimpered when he pulls out of me and rolls on his back. He chuckles weakly and pulls me on top of his chest, running his hand through my hair.

"Mmmm.." I felt my lids drift close as darkness slowly embed its way closer.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from far away as sleep was taking over my exhausted body. I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward's face one more time.

"Yes?" He looked amazing, like a god. He was so perfect; it broke my heart slightly to know he will never be mine. That this was just a one night stand just like I wanted. I waited patiently for him to answer. I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand.

"Uhm.." He sounded nervous. I stared carefully at his face to see an unsure look in his eyes. _Did he felt guilty for having sex with me? Better not or I'll fucking make him suffer._ I grimace waiting for him to answer me. "I'm sorry..for being so rough..and for my language." My eyes widen at the fact that he was really a gentleman even with the tattoos and extensive cursing.

"Oh Edward..shut it." I giggled. "I like it when you're rough and talk dirty to me. It's a big turn on." His crooked grin returns, he leans over to peck me on the tip of my nose. That small little innocent affection brought butterflies in my stomach. _What's wrong with me? It's just an innocent kiss on the freaken nose! _I was too preoccupied in my mind that I didn't cover up the yawn that escaped through my mouth.

A second later I heard a soft humming sound, "Bella you're exhausted. Go to sleep sweetie." I nodded.

"Goodnight Edward." I said softly.

"Sweet dreams my Bella." My eyes drifted to a close. The last thing I heard was Edward's humming as the darkness finally engulfed me.

I woke up the next day sore, but in a good way. I rolled over to find the bed empty. Edward left without saying goodbye. _What did you thought Bella? It was just a one night stand._ I felt hot tears blur my vision. I squeezed my lids shut but the tears escaped and streamed down my cheeks. _Stupid Bella._ I should have known this would have been a bad idea. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and sat up, that's when I notice the single rose on my bedside table. With a silly smile I snatched the rose and held it close to my chest.

"He actually cares." I look back at the table to see a white note laying there. Curiously, I picked it up to see in neat penmanship of a cellphone number with a short message.

_Sorry Bella baby I had to leave for work. But text me when you wake up._

_I hope you don't mind that I don't consider this a one night stand._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

"Edward you just read my mind."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy reading. I'm not much of a smutt writer. -crinkles nose- I'm more of a teaser. Hehe. Also I dedicate this story to my own personal green eyed man -winks-**


End file.
